Grown Up
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin owns a successful business and is known for sleeping around with hundreds of guys. Karin has yet to lose her virginity and only wants it with one white haired captain only. M for a reason


Karin Kurosaki stepped out of her car, her black expensive high heels hitting the hard concrete. The girl stepped out pulling down her very short black shirt and walked into her old house, while she was focused on one thing; her phone.

"Do I have to explain this again? You get 5% of what the business earns. Okay? Do I have to keep explaining this?"

Karin could see her dad standing at the open door, awaiting for her arrival. The girl opened her arms for a hug and he gladly gave her a hug, "That is to little. Fuck off, that is tons. cut the golf fees then," She shouted down the phone with her arms still around her father. She took off her long cream jacket and hung it up on one of the coat hangers.

Yuzu ran over to her sister and embraced her in a large hug. Karin wrapped an arm around her little waist, "You take every fucking day off to play that fucking sport. I'm having my day off, which I rightfully deserve," Ichigo picked his sister up and held her high in the air.

Her brother was gleaming at her while Karin was still arguing over the phone angrily, "Go fuck a tree, I'm hanging up now. Bye," Karin was put down. She was about to put her phone away but it went off once again.

"Hello Karin Kurosaki, head of Kuno," she answered hugging Rangiku and Rukia. The two held her close, but at the same time far away they didn't want to disturb such an important phone call.

"Look here, I can fire you in a blink of an eye. There are plenty suckers who would die for your position. So either suck it up, or shut the fuck up and get you fucking job done. Comprende?" She hung her phone up then took her seat beside her brother, crossing her legs as she did so.

"Karin, don't use such language, it's so un-lady like. Plus your niece and nephew are in," Isshin scowled her. Karin bowed her head then turned to see her sisters husband, who was playimg with the twins.

The black haired female looked to everyone who was in the room, apart from all the Kurosaki's and Yuzu's husband, there was Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Rangiku and Toshiro. The female soon turned her attention to the TV.

Like always she was in the news again. She rolled her eyes as the news reporter continued to talk about her private life, "When will Miss Kurosaki have children? She is in these hotels every night, with a different male, surely she is diseased by now,"

Everyone turned to Karin who was hissing angrily, "Go shag the camera man, ya skank. I'm not a fucking slapper like you. I'm still a flaming virgin. So get your facts right, fucking tart. My zanpaktuo does all of it. I sit in the room watching as they masterbate in front of me, beliving that they are fucking the shit out of me," Karin cursed at the TV. The females were very shocked in the way she spook. She wasn't very lady like and would curse pretty much all the time. Even the males were shocked by such words coming out the girl.

Renji and Byakuya had known her for quite some time and they would never ever believe such words to come out her mouth. It was just so wrong. She was really beautiful, but scary and the words that she spoke just didn't suit her face at all.

Her face was to beautiful to be soiled by such vulgar language. Byakuya had told her on many accounts when she was training with her zanpaktou, to stop the swearing. But she continued on, nevertheless.

Isshin rolled his eyes then went into the kitchen to prepare the meal that all of them were gonna have. Rangiku walked over to Karin and hugged her from behind, Karin put her arms round the woman then cuddled into her.

Rangiku squeezed Karins fairly large breasts, that were showing slightly, "You look so damn sexy and you haven't lost it yet. I can tell you are just waiting to pound into some guy"

"Rangiku I'm a Kurosaki. We are stuborn, I want to lose it with only one person not just some guy," the blonde haired woman let her go before throwing Karin into her captains lap.

Karin went face first into his crotch. She stared at it before looking at it's owner with a red face. She stood up just as her phone rang. She answered it with a frown before answering, "Get to fuck, one night stands, remain one night. Go fuck yourself," the girl closed her eyes before muttering.

"Like hell I'd fuck you, or even watch again. That was repulsive,"

Dinner time came during then Karin ended talking on the phone the whole night arguing at someone. Before she even got to touch her dinner, she left the room not wanting to ruin the atmosphere. The family reunion was ending very soon and most people were going to bed or leaving the building. Renji, Rukia, Byakuya and Ichigo all left.

Karin sat in her room still speaking over the phone with the news, to change the statements. The girl looked to see Rangiku standing attne door and Karin hung up then put her phone onto the bed.

"Karin, watch yourself. You are like my little sister, I don't like seeing you angry, or seeing people say such horrid things," Rangiku took a seat on the bed then put her arms around her small frame.

"You are extremely sexy, take advantage of him," Rangiku whispered. Karin brought her legs up to her body before whispering,

"I'm 25, but he makes me feel like I am still 16. I'd think I would die, if I wasn't his first," Rangiku patted the girls head.

"Honey, I may be his lieutenant but I know nothing of his private life," Karin couldn't help but weep. The tears streamed down her face at the thought of the person she was in love with, with some other woman.

Rangiku froze as the room got slightly colder. They turned to see Toshiro at the door with a his usual frown. The lieutenant took off allowing Karin to speak with him. The white haired male walked over wrapping his arms round her, bringing her in close to his body.

He gently stroked her hair, then when she finally calmed down, she asked him the question that had been annoying her, "Toshiro are you a virgin?" Toshiro didn't understand why he was being asked such a question, but he did want to answer her none the less.

"No," and with that one word answer Karin continued to cry. Toshiro was pushed onto the girls bed as she straddled on top of him, tears still fell down her face as she felt her heartbreak into a million pieces.

"Karin, I'm 253. Of course by now I have done it, but it was only once," Karin still felt her tears fall. He was so much older. She couldn't keep up with how fast he changes. Toshiro sat up then quickly rushed away, he returned not so long after with a couple of beers in his hand.

The white haired male took a seat on the girls bed and handed her a cold beer. The girl opened it resting her head against his chest. She downed her drink then crushed it, throwing it into the bin.

Toshiro stroked the girls hair then whispered into her ear, "You're not someone who would cry easily. So tell me, what's up," Karin bit her lip, she wasn't sure to tell him or not. The girl turned towards him before pinning him onto her bed.

Toshiro opened his mouth to speak but Karin put a finger to his lip shaking her head. She took her shirt off then took Toshiro's hand and put it into one of her breasts. The white haired male stared up at the woman on top of her.

He then realised that she wanted him. Toshiro put his hands onto the side of her face then massaged her cheek softly, "You want to have sex with me, is that?" Karin went extremly red before nodding her head.

"I have liked you since I was 13. You being my date to prom made me fall in love with you and then I decided that I only wanted to have sex with you and no one else," Toshiro sat up pressing his lips to hers. He could feel her freeze before she finally kissed him back.

Toshiro could tell she was nervous, he pulled back then kissed her cheek. He took his shirt off then gently stroked her arm, "I am gonna go out on a limp and say this is the first time you have kissed someone and be somewhat naked?" Karin nodded her head.

Toshiro took Karin's high heels off then brought them up to inspect them more, "Jeez these could poke an eye put. How do you walk on them?" Karin shrugged then felt Toshiro pull her skirt and tights off leaving her in only her bra and her pants.

The girls face went extremely red from how much skin was showing. Toshiro pushed Karin off of him then he took his trousers off. He turned to Karin then unclipped the back of her bra, the girl turned around in embarrassment.

Climbing onto the bed, the male grabbed her breasts from behind her and began to massage them softly. He could hear Karin moan softly as he played with her large breats. She wasn't as big as Rangiku, but she was still a large size.

Karin went onto her hands and knees from the sensation, Toshiro pulled her pants down so she was completly naked. He throw them to the floor then kissed her back.

"Karin lie on your back," Toshiro demanded. Karin shook her head. The white haired captain laughed then picked up the girl and put her onto. her back. He kneeled in front of her then kissed her lips.

"This is what you want, isn't it, so why are you hiding," Karin brought her her hands around his neck and brought him close as their lips moved together. Electricy was passing through them as their lips danced with each other.

Karin entwined her fingers with his hair, tugging on his soft white locks gently making him moan ever so gently. Toshiro began to roam his hands over her breasts then down to her clitoris where he inserted a finger.

Karin moaned loudly bending her knees. Toshiro kissed her cheek then began to pump his finger in and out of her. Karin moaned loudly then Toshiro removed his finger. He bent down then began to lick her clitoris, his tongue licking up her juices.

The intense pleasure was to much for Karin, her legs were shaking trying to close on Toshiro. The white haired captain sat up for a second then watched as Karin went into her bag and brought out a packet of biscuits. She took a her position back on the bed and began to nibble on a digestive.

"Food really?" Karin nodded then allowed Toshiro to take a bite. He swallowed before continuing to lick the girl out. "I don't feel too nervous when I eat," Toshiro only made a sound that should of his approval.

"Toshi-mmm," Karin whispered as he continued to lick her in her most sensitive areas. The girl rolled onto her side her eyes studying the person she loved as took off his boxers. She watched the way his muscles moved as he took his boxers off. It turned her on so much.

She was shocked to see how big his cock was really. Karin engulfed another two biscuits. Toshiro lay behind her trailing his hands down her arm. He kissed her neck then stroked her soft hair.

"Come on. Put the biscuits down," Karin shook her head. Toshiro crawled onto her then readied himself at her entrance. He gently pushed at her entrance then softly exited. He repeated this getting further and further into her.

Once he was fully in, he waited for her to relax to the feeling, she continued to nibble on a biscuit at the painful feeling. The girl finished the biscuit then put her arms around his neck then gently thrusted her hips up.

Toshiro soon exited her before entering her once again with a lot of power. The girl tilted her head back at the sensation. He continued to thrust deep into her. Karin was so thrilled, she was loving every second of him taking her virginity away by his own dick.

She had been waiting so long for him to touch her like this and now he was, though she didn't know if their relationship was for better or for worse. Were they a couple now? The female didn't care about that, not at all. She was to busy moaning out his name and enjoying every second of doing so.

The two soon came to their climates, their bodies shook as they rode it out. Toshiro fell on top of the girl and cuddled into her back. He could hear Karin chewing on another biscuit. He gave her a soft peck on the neck before closing his eyes.

* * *

A week had past since the reunion, Karin had not yet seen Toshiro since then, she didn't go to bed that night, as in only a couple of hours she had to get ready for work. First she went for her usual four jog before heading home and going for a shower then headed off to work.

Currently Karin was in her large office arguing over the phone with the producers for the news who had made such an assumption. It was a bad reputation for Kuno and Karin could not stand it. She was fighting tooth and nail with the producers.

"Listen here, either another story follows through apologising for such assumptions, as there is no clear evidence that I did such a thing. You heard the story and without a thought in your head you aired it, with not facts or figures to back the statement up. Plus everyone who dares believes I am a whore will be certainly be cursed. Understood," Karin hung her phone up and took a seat on her comfy leather chair.

"Truth is hidden in the lies and the lies are hidden in the truth: Nosaki," Karin called out to no one. Soon a black clothed female appeared. Karin smirked then gave her a piece of paper that the female put to her heart and disappeared.

Once again her phone rang and Karin answered it. She was going to be in another long debate with the higher ups once again.

"Good afternoon, president Siatuo. How are we? Now down to buisness," Karin began. She saw a message appear on her phone. Her secretary was needing her, the girl stood up from the large chair and made her way to the corridor to meet her secretary.

"The contract clearly states that 60% goes to Kuno, 35% goes to charities and that 5% goes to you. That is our deal. Per year we earn over 100,000,000,000,000. 5% of that is plenty for your golf membership. I have people to feed and look after. Now If you have any objection, get of that fucking fat ass and get yourself to my office and we will discuss this,"

As her conversation continued Karin passed many of her workers who simply gave her bow. Though she was shouting abuse at the president she would smile and bow back as she made her way to see her secretary. The girl put her phone into her back pocket then made her way to Lisa her secretary.

"Ah Miss Kurosaki, a person is here to see you. He didn't make an appoitment and is not with any business. I thought it wise to inform you," Karin rolled her eyes.

"It better not be another male wanting sex from me," Karin turned to see Toshiro sitting on a chair with one leg over the other, waiting for her.

"I can hear you from the other end of the building, shouting abuse yet again. I thought your dad told ya off for that," Karin rolled her eyes before turning to Lisa.

"Friend of the family, best friend since I was like 11," Lisa nodded before continuing with her work. Karin walked over to the male, she took out her phone once again then smirked. She took her phone out and answered.

"I am in the lobby and will wait for you," Toshiro stood up then watched as Karin was hugged by someone that was rather fimialar.

"Uryu, how are you? Come along we have plenty to discuss," Karin grabbed Toshiro's collar and lead him up the stairs. During then Karins phone went off and like always she answered.

"How the fuck shall I know. You are in charge of that area...DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING START WITH ME...I AM NOT A FUCKING WHORE...I will rip out your balls and hang them up for my christmas tree," Karin hung up then entered her office, she gently shut the door though she really wanted to slam it shut.

"How are ya Karin? I heard about it on the news," Karin rolled her eyes before making the males a cup of coffee. She had one herself but with extra coffee beans and was rather bitter tasting.

"Uryu, we have a lot to discuss, the quicker that happens, the quicker I can go to bed," Uryu nodded then got out a couple of folders. Karin sat back in the chair and read everything that was in the folder. There was millions of papers to read through.

While Karin read all the contents in the folder, Toshiro and Uryu quietly spoke with each other, trying not to distract her. They had waited half an hour before she finally looked up.

"First of all, the supplies of the hospital are going far to fast. The essentials are hardly staying in storage which is rather annoying. So this makes me wonder if we are not giving you enough or something else is in the way? From my calculataions. You are getting 1% off the buisness which should not be any trouble at all," Karin began. She got out her glasses and continued to read more folders.

After five long hours, Karin finally allowed Uryu to escape, fixing the budget problems with the hospital.

"Toshiro, come here," Toshiro walked over to her then watched as she pulled her skirt and pants down. She opened her legs wide enough for him then she brought him closer to her. Toshiro touched her already soaked clitoris. He soon went onto his knees and began to lick her pussy ever so roughly.

"I have a few people entering in a few minutes, so you stay in there and don't stop, " Toshiro went into his pocket and found a sex toy which vibrated. It was a rather large purple cock. He inserted the item into Karin and turned it on.

Karin moaned gently at the feeling. The door soon opened to revel two old men. They took a seat in front of Karin's desk. The female logged onto her computer while trying to keep her breathing under control.

The old geezers took no notice of Karin's ever so slightly red face of the fact that she was panting lightly leaning over the table a bit. They didn't notice that she had unbuttoned her top so her black lacy bra was slightly on show.

They were to focused what was being displayed on the screen to notice the slight humming noise. Karin was close to cumming and Toshiro knew this, so he stopped altogether and let her calm down, but Karin was to far down the line. She pulled her skirt off and her tights as well as her pants as she came.

Karin arched her back tilting her head back. She spread her legs wide open and opened her pussy open so Toshiro could be drowned in her cum. The girl took a deep breath then gently stroked Toshiro's erection with her foot.

"Miss Kurosaki are you alright?" The one on the left asked. Karin simply nodded her head as she continued on with the presentation. Toshiro continued to lick her wet pussy from underneath the table.

Karin was gently stroking his hair as he kissed her clitoris. She wanted to talk with him, but the meeting with her cousin had lasted a lot longer. She was gonna give him some of her attention after but the meeting with the two men from a charity had come all to soon, so she couldn't have her discussion. She knew Toshiro didn't want to be bored, so she opted with him licking her under the table.

She could give him some of her attention then and when the two men left, he would be hers completely. She kind of figured that she would be here all night catching up on some of the things that she had yet do today.

But on her agenda right now, would be making love to the person under the table. That seemed like her priority right now. The males soon left the room and Karin locked her door from a button at her computer desk.

Toshiro jumped up from under the table and threw Karins clothes off. He turned her roundsi she facing the desk. He was about to insert himself but Karin stopped him first, "What are we?" She asked looking down at the paperwork she had to do. Toshiro kissed her bare neck then wrapped his arms round her waist.

"What do you want?" Karin looked at her desk then shrugged, she shook her head. She knew what she wanted, she wasn't gonna sit quiet now as the opportunity has sprung forth.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend," Toshiro nodded then slowly entered her, Karin fisted her hand at the feeling. It was just as strong and painful as last time.

"I want it hard, give it to me hard please," she breathed. Toshiro couldn't help but apply to her wishes. He thrusted into her furiously, enjoying every second of moans that escaped from his new girlfriends mouth. She thrusted her hips back into his penis. She tilted her head back then put her hand on Toshiro's back. She pushed him out.

He looked at her confused then he was pushed onto the leather seat. Karin straddled his hips and gently mounted his penis. She began to bounce up and down holding onto Toshiro's shoulders for support.

The white haired captain would thrust up and meet her as she bounced forcing his cock even further. Karin sat up and gently bounced on the head of his cock. She would soon after so many small bounces, go deep onto him and repeated the brushing the head once again.

Toshiro couldn't help but moan. She was sending him to much pleasure, that he could barely take it. The male kissed her neck then trailed small nibbles up to her lower part of her ear lobe. Karin felt Toshiro's cock expand till he burst inside of her sending all his sperm into the female womb.

Karin sat up then kissed his cheek, she redressed her self then took a seat at her desk. She looked at all the paper that still had to get done by tonight. She sadly picked up a pen and began to fill in a few forms that had no meaning at all.

Toshiro took Karin's hand then kissed it softly, he intertwined their hands together. Katin stared at her hand and the warmth that was raditing onto it. The feeling made her warm and fuzzy, she felt like nothing was wrong at all.

"Karin, I love you. I can't believe it had took years to say something like that," Karin smiled but she frowned as someone entered. It was Lisa her secutary. She walked over handing a cup to Karin before bowing.

"Miss Karin Kurosaki, we have a lot to do and Mr Siatuo wants to have words with you," Karin stood up cracking her knuckles, she took her hand away from Toshiro's warm one, then followed her Lisa out the door.

The male sighed before following Karin out, he watched as Karin got yelled at by an old guy, but obviously Karin had her rant. She threw the man to the wall with great force then grabbed his collar and picked him up by the cloth.

"I will not stand anyone calling me a whore,"

"You did some type of voodoo magic on everyone," Karin laughed then put the male down and got her phone out. She searched something on her phone then punched the wall angrily, the female lay against the wall and began to sob softly.

Toshiro was about to rush over but Karin stood up and walked away. Toshiro followed after her and caught up with her. Both of them got into Karins car and they drove not too far away from the station. Karin knocked on a door and a young teenager aged 17 stood there. Karin held her hand out then the girl allowed her in.

"Hi, I assume you know who I am? And now you wonder why I am here? Correct?" The girl nodded her head. Karin sat down as well as Toshiro not really understanding the girl, "Well my sources tell me that you are the only person that watched the TV news about me, not knowing me at all and you never thought I was a whore. Thank you" Karin smiled sobbing gently.

Toshiro put his hand on Karin's back and brought her in close to his chest as she sobbed.

"Miss Kurosaki, who is this?" Toshiro looked at the girl then smiled gently.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. Karin's boyfriend," the girl smiled at the two then touched Karin's hand.

"You saved my little brother. He was nearly ran over and you saved him. There was many people and out of all of them you were swearing down the phone but I remember something that you said, 'Hold on, gotta help a small boy' you ran onto the road grabbed my brother and brought him back. He had been lightly tapped my the car and you helped him"

The girl took a deep breath before continuing "You helped him recover and then afterwards you said 'Fuck you! I was busy with saving a boy's life.' I knew you could never be a whore. A whore is far to stuck up to put their life on the line for anyone else,"

"Like hell I was gonna watch him. His body went into shock, knowing he'd be run over. I could see that, I was not gonna leave him. If he died it would hurt the family. I heard someone tell my brother that, as I lay limp on the floor with this complete stranger, full of holes. He had gotten in the way of a sword to protect me," The girl was shocked. She was so interested in the girls life.

"How old were you?"

"Eleven," Karin stood up then left the girls house, she sat in the car then whispered, "Truth is hidden in the lies and the lies are hidden in the truth: Nosaki," the girl with the black clothing appeared. Karin patted her head then whispered into her ear.

"Frighten anyone who works at the news station and believe that statement," the black clothed figured disappered. Karin turned to Toshiro with a large goofy grin. The male smiled, though she had changed, she was still the Karin he had met that day. Strong, independant. She was still that person.

**Well I hope you liked this, some what serious M.**


End file.
